


Misconception

by Cheesy_Writes



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesy_Writes/pseuds/Cheesy_Writes
Summary: Hypnos spectated from afar as Prince Zagreus chatted with his brother Thanatos in the West Wing. He felt his eyebrows furrow into a tight knot on his forehead as he watched them talk. He hated to even think about it, but he was definitely jealous for two big reasons....
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 198





	Misconception

Hypnos spectated from afar as Prince Zagreus chatted with his brother Thanatos in the West Wing. He felt his eyebrows furrow into a tight knot on his forehead as he watched them talk. He hated to even think about it, but he was definitely jealous for two big reasons.

One; Thanatos never seemed to have time to talk to him, always saying he’s got other things to do and going to a different part of the house or practically dissolving into thin air just so he didn’t have to take a moment to chat with his dear brother Hypnos. On the other hand, he seemed to have all the time in the world to talk to Zagreus, and their conversations would feel like _hours,_ even though they only lasted a couple minutes.

Two; Zagreus was the only person in this house that even payed him any mind. The only person who talked to him, or gave him gifts, or really _anything_ for that matter. And there he was, getting all chummy with his brother. He’s never seen his brother smile, let alone _laugh,_ and he knows his brother more than anyone here. They’re _brothers_ for gods’ sake! And for some reason Zagreus makes him smile and makes him laugh when they talk. Hypnos felt his heart plunge deep into his stomach. Zagreus was just getting to know his brother _too_ well, and as it seemed in a “more than friends” sort of way.

He felt his hand come up to mess with his hair, a nervous habit. He twirled it around his index finger, and he looked down to his feet. He liked Zagreus… _a lot._ It started out so casual, he just wanted to be friends. But after runs, Zagreus would give him gifts and laugh at his little witty remarks after battles that he poked fun at him with instead of getting angry. He’d actually listen to him.

Hypnos began to reminisce about the first dream he had. His dreams were usually about what he liked as per his command.

The dream was simple. Zagreus and him sitting in the lounge and having a drink and a friendly chat. And then the next dream they were sitting on a couch together, his head laying on Zagreus’ warm shoulder. And then they were sitting under a tree in Elysium sharing a pom, Zagreus wiping away the fruit’s juice from his face and giving him a kiss on the cheek. And then they were in his room and….

Hypnos shook his head to get him to stop thinking about it as he felt his face flush red. It was always the worst when he was dreaming something like this and the person to wake him up was _Zagreus._ He’d have to quickly compose himself and think up a quick quip and try not to say anything stupid. Nothing that could give his secret pining away. So far, it’s been pretty good, but he’s afraid one day he might slip.

He looked back to Zagreus and Thanatos. Zagreus lifted a hand and waved Thanatos off, and Thanatos did the same with a slight smile on his face. Hypnos felt himself instinctively scowl, and then he had to fight with his facial muscles to put a smile back on.

Zagreus began to amble to Hypnos’ general direction and Hypnos quickly summoned his scroll and began to look at it with intense concentration like he was incredibly busy. He almost buried his face in it so he could try not to look at Zagreus or else his face might turn red again. Hypnos then felt a quick tap on his shoulder, and he jolted up in surprise and yelped, almost hitting Zagreus in the face with his hand.

“Hypnos you are so dramatic,” Zagreus chuckled, and Hypnos quickly turned to look at him.

_He’s so close…_

“Well you scared me; I have the right to yell all I want!” Hypnos huffed, and Zagreus let out another laugh.

_His laugh is adorable._

“You’re really looking intently at that list, mate. What _is_ on that thing, anyway?” Zagreus inquired.

“Ah ah ahhh, no peeking! Confidential information for my eyes and my eyes only!”

Hypnos covered the list with his right hand and waved his left toward Zagreus in protest, brushing the end of his quill onto Zagreus’ face. Zagreus pushed the feather off and gave a loud _huff_ and crossed his arms in disapproval. Hypnos shrugged.

“Master Hades’ orders,” he explained, and he pointed his quill towards Hades, who was sitting on his throne looking rather irritated.

Zagreus looked his father deep in the eyes before turning back to Hypnos.

“Fine, guess I’ll never know,” Zagreus huffed, “You know, Hypnos, I just noticed your hands are trembling an awful lot. You alright, mate?”

_Oh, gods, he noticed._

“It’s nothing really, Zagreus, I guess I’m just chilly!” Hypnos chuckled.

_That was an incredibly stupid thing to say._

“Hypnos, you’re literally standing right next to an open flame, how are you cold,” Zagreus puzzled, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

“I-um, I don’t quite know, really!” Hypnos stuttered.

Zagreus chuckled and patted Hypnos on the back.

“Keep up the good work, mate. Maybe if you’re that cold standing next to the fire you should just jump right in it,” Zagreus joked.

“Hey, the witty remarks are _my_ job!” Hypnos protested as Zagreus walked back to his room.

Hypnos waited until Zagreus was out of sight to run off back into his own chambers. He loudly shut the door behind him and jumped face-first onto his bed. He let himself sink into his mattress and covered his face into his crimson-quilted comforter.

He looked up at the vase of poppies sitting on his bedside table. Not only did they signify sleep, but he also liked their appearance. He gently took one out from the vase to look at it. He felt his finger along the red ruffles of the petals before placing it up next to his chest.

_How I wish I could give you one of these…_

He let out a deep sigh and put it back into the vase.

Hypnos’ eyes found themselves upon his favorite corner of his bedroom. All the bottles of nectar Zagreus had given him were neatly lined on a corner-shelf, five bottles in total. On the wall was a piece of pottery with the name _Asterius_ neatly written on it places in a luxurious frame. Zagreus joked about never giving him the Bull of Minos’ autograph a lot, but one day he actually brought it to him.

He put his hands on his face in frustration.

_Gods, why can’t I just tell you I like you?! Why can’t I tell you I love you…?_

* * *

Hypnos stood at his usual spot checking of new shades from his list, trying not to fall drift off into slumber with boredom.

One… _check._

Two…. _check.._

Three….. _check…_

And he was asleep.

He was sitting on the banks of a river in Tartarus. He looked to his left, and there was Zagreus. They were looking out across the crimson waters together. His cape wrapped around him and Zagreus, and he looked down at his lap to see his hand tightly holding his. It felt so natural, so vivid. He felt himself grab his hand a little tighter. Zagreus turned his head to look at him.

“Something wrong, Hypnos?” he asked.

_His eyes…_

One ruby red, the other emerald green. He felt himself lose his breath looking into them.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just wanted to look at your eyes is all,” Hypnos said, and Zagreus smirked.

“Really, mate? Are you sure about that?” Zagreus coaxed.

He gently placed his hand on Hypnos’ cheek and leaned in a little closer.

“Well it was, but you’re definitely making me want a little more now,” he grinned, and he leaned his face into Zagreus’ warm palm, letting him run his hand up and down his face.

“Close your eyes,” Zagreus whispered.

“What are you going to do?” wondered Hypnos.

“Just close them, it’s a surprise!” Zagreus chuckled, and Hypnos obeyed.

He felt a hand run down his waist, and other pull his chin up. Then the feeling of hot breath on his exposed neck and Zagreus softly kiss it, moving up to his chin, then his cheek. His warm hands moving to his shoulders.

“Keep them closed,” Zagreus murmured.

Then a warm feeling being pressed onto his lips-

“Hypnos..? Hypnos….?”

_Zagreus…?_

**“HYPNOS.”**

Hypnos felt himself shaken awake. Zagreus took his hands off Hypnos’ shoulders and placed them on his own waist.

“Goodness, you really must have been asleep there, mate! You usually always wake up when I pass by, and especially so when Thanatos passes through!” Zagreus said with a grin.

Hypnos felt his face flush an awful pink with embarrassment as he frantically looked around him.

His smile is adorable.

_That didn’t help the blushing at all._

“I-I missed Than?” he asked.

“Well he’s here, but yes. He came shortly after I came out of the Pool of Styx,” Zagreus answered, pointing over to the blood-red pool.

_What were they doing?_

“Zagreus, may I have the pleasure of asking you a question?” Hypnos said.

“Hit me,” Zagreus replied, and Hypnos took a deep breath to ready himself.

“I’ve seen you and my dear brother have been getting along quite nicely! You know, uh, always talking to each other, that kind of thing. How did you get to know him so well since he’s… always busy…?” Hypnos asked.

“Well while I’m out-and-about ransacking my father’s realm I happen upon Thanatos a lot, and we have friendly competitions of “who can kill more of my father’s brutes in a certain amount of time”. All in good fun!” Zagreus smiled, “I win more than he’d like to admit.”

_So instead of working like he always says he is he’s actually thrashing about in the Master’s domain and getting all buddy-buddy with Zagreus out on the field… what a liar…_

“Oh…” Hypnos mumbled, “W-well, that’s nice to hear! Good to see you two, uh… getting along.”

He gave a big smile and hoped to Gods it didn’t look as fake as it felt.

“See ya, mate! Try not to fall asleep like that again or father might have your head,” Zagreus joked.

He walked into the West Wing, and Hypnos peeped behind the pillar to watch him go over to talk to Thanatos.

“Than, you know, Hypnos, he adores you, besides just driving you to madness now and then.”

“I’m rather used to the relationship, thanks, Zagreus. Seems like you got to know him pretty well.”

“Well, dying repeatedly can end up bringing people closer I suppose.”

“I don’t know what’s worse, dying repeatedly or Hypnos. Although I guess I’m grateful for your patience with him, Zag.”

_That kind of hurt._

“He’s like an annoying little brother to me.”

Hypnos felt his blood turn cold and his heart sink into the deep dark pits of his stomach. The urge to start crying then and there was quite strong, and it took almost all his willpower to stop himself.

_Little… brother…?_

His heart felt like it was being torn into shreds by the Titans. He quickly walked to his chambers in pure heartbreak. He didn’t care if he had to pass Zagreus to get there. He heard him call his name from behind, but he didn’t look back. He just kept walking until he was in the solitude of his own room, where he finally let himself cry out his miseries into his pillow.

* * *

_He’s like an annoying little brother to me._

Hypnos woke up with a start. No matter how hard he tried his dreams were without Zagreus, and that aching message repeating itself, haunting his every thought. He heard wet footsteps coming from the pool and he saw Zagreus trudging up the stairs and toward him. Hypnos felt a sad smile creep onto his face and he looked down at his list to see what got him this time.

“Boomdancers, ooooo. You know, sometimes the curiosity of what those bombs feel like is tempting, but I do suggest maybe, you know, moving out of the way? Maybe then you won’t end up back here!” Hypnos jested.

“I might give that a try, thanks for the tip, Hypnos!” Zagreus grinned, “You know, you really do make my deaths a lot more fun.”

“Really, you mean that?” Hypnos asked with hopefulness.

“Yeah! You know mate, I’ve been meaning to ask you, how are you and Meg doing?” Zagreus questioned, and Hypnos raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Meg? What about her?”

“Well, I remember a while back you tried flirting with her, I was just wondering how that’s going,” Zagreus said.

“Oh no no no, there’s nothing between me and good ol’ Meg! We had a little chat and I learned my entire image of here came from my imagination,” Hypnos explained.

“Sorry to hear that, mate,” Zagreus apologized, “Didn’t mean to open a wound there.”

“It’s all okay Zagreus, really! I definitely see her more as a friend after that debacle.”

Hypnos began to wring his hands and he looked to the floor.

“I’m definitely free now though…” he murmured.

They stood in awkward silence for what felt like hours before Zagreus summoned a bottle of nectar into his palm.

“I almost forgot, I got this for you,” Zagreus said as he placed it into Hypnos’ hand.

“Hah, well this is like a dream come true! I mean, how come you’re always being so darn nice to me? But anyways, um, thanks!” Hypnos beamed, a giant smile appearing on his face, “You know, that reminds me of something I actually wanted to give YOU!”

Hypnos whisked away the nectar to his room and in its place was a small bouquet oh poppies.

“I’ve been fighting with myself to actually give this to you. Didn’t think you’d like it and all. But, uh, poppies are my favorite type of flower and I’ve got a load of them and I wanted to give some to you. Not every day I give someone my special poppies, so take good care of them. If you ever decide to actually sleep, they’ll hopefully help you sleep better. Of course, if you don’t like them, I can just take them back-”

“Hypnos, I love them. Thank you,” he smiled, and he took the poppies from Hypnos, his warm fingers brushing up against his hands and making Hypnos’ face turn as red as the Pool of Styx.

Zagreus looked like he wanted to say something else but instead waved to Hypnos as he walked back to his chambers.

Hypnos stood and watched him leave and smiled triumphantly, but what Zagreus said earlier…

_He’s like an annoying little brother to me._

He felt his smile leave him as he heard that in his mind again. How he probably only saw it as a brotherly gift and nothing more.

* * *

Hypnos sat in a chair in the lounge, looking at the bottle of nectar Zagreus had given him. He twirled the bottle in his hand, watching the contents move around inside the bottle. He put it on the table and looked inside the glass.

There was a noise as someone entered the lounge. Hypnos turned his head and perked up to see Thanatos enter the room. Thanatos sighed in disappointment seeing his brother.

“Thanatos, always a delight seeing you! Wanna come sit down and enjoy a drink with your dear younger brother?” he asked hopefully.

“I think I have better things to do,” Thanatos scoffed, and he turned to leave.

“Please? Just this once?” Hypnos pleaded.

Thanatos sighed and he turned back to and walked toward his absolutely giddy brother.

“You’re lucky I’ve been actually meaning to talk to you or else I’d be out of here doing something better with my time,” Thanatos scowled.

“Oh, wow! _The_ Thanatos wants to say something to little ol’ me? I’m honored!” Hypnos chirped, and Thanatos let out a long sigh.

“I saw what you gave Zagreus,” he said bluntly.

Hypnos felt himself go pale, but he tried to keep his smile to look as normal as possible.

“Y-you saw that? I mean, uh, it was nothing, just some flowers, a gift for a friend, really!” Hypnos stuttered, wringing his hands together.

“Those were poppies, Hypnos. I know how protective you are over those things, though I simply don’t understand why. You must really trust him to give him those,” Thanatos pressed.

Hypnos brought a hand up and started twirling it around of his curls.

“Well, yeah, of course I like him! Zagreus is a cool guy. You’d know! I mean, you get to have your friendly little squabbles fighting wretches together out on the field,” he explained.

Thanatos furrowed his brow and intently leaned in closer.

“Who told you that?” Thanatos questioned.

“Why, Zagreus did. I simply asked how you two were, um… getting along. I don’t see much of you and you’re always busy, but I guess you can make all the time in the world to go about do stuff with Zagreus,” he explained, putting a finger on top of the cork of the bottle of nectar and spinning it around, “You _really_ like Zagreus, don’t you Than…?”

Thanatos’ eyebrows shot up in surprise and his eyes widened.

“You’re not thinking…?”

“Well, I mean, I’ve _never_ seen you smile or laugh before, and when you talk to him you light up like a candle! Never seen you happier in my life,” Hypnos droned.

“Hypnos, I don’t like him like that,” Thanatos clarified, and Hypnos shot up in his seat, almost knocking the bottle of nectar over.

“Y-you don’t?!”

“No, and quite frankly I’m sure he doesn’t like me like that either. We’re simply rivals,” Thanatos explained.

“Oh gods, are you serious?! And here I was thinking you guys were getting all chummy with each other, huh…”

Thanatos chuckled, “No absolutely _not._ I came to talk to you about Zagreus, but I definitely wasn’t expecting our conversation to go like this.”

“Well what did you want to talk to me about then?” Hypnos asked.

“Zagreus talks quite fondly of you on the field. Always asking questions, talking about things you told to him, laughing about the next thing you’ll say to him when he dies and arrives back at the Pool of Styx… Honestly, I don’t understand why he likes you so much. You about drive me to madness every time I am bothered to speak to you,” Thanatos admitted.

Hypnos felt his smile fade.

“If you hate me you can just tell me now,” Hypnos murmured.

“Excuse me?”

“You say I annoy you, Than. You don’t know if dying repeatedly or me is worse. You never _ever_ want to chat. The only reason why you even came to chat was because you wanted to talk about Zagreus. If you despise me, just tell me, because obviously you’re not as busy as you say you are since you can go about fighting wretches with Zagreus!” Hypnos fumed.

“Hypnos…”

“Do you want me to get skewered by a longspear? Have all of my blood spilled by a bloodless? My brains be blown out by an inferno-bomber?!” he slammed a hand on the table, rattling the bottle of nectar and making a couple shades turn their heads, “Just _TELL ME.”_

Thanatos sat in utter surprise at his brother’s outrage. He’d never seen his brother this infuriated or intimidating before. Hypnos’ golden eyes pierced through him like spears and his face was red with fury. Hypnos sat back down in his chair.

“I-um, seemed to have lost my cool there a little, huh? Sorry-”

“Hypnos it’s fine. I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know you felt like that,” Thanatos sighed, “Honestly you do a great job at concealing your feelings sometimes it’s hard to tell what you take seriously and what you take as a joke.”

“So, you were joking about what you said? About me being annoying?”

“No, I wasn’t. Your constant pestering is _quite_ annoying, but I didn’t know you took everything to heart that much,” Thanatos groaned.

Hypnos furrowed his brow, “Well what did you expect?! I just take your words and discard them and pretend they weren’t directed to me at all?”

“Well, I’m not quite sure...”

He looked down at his hands and then back up to Hypnos, his face lacking any sort of smile and instead harboring a large frown.

Thanatos sighed, “The most I can do is apologize for being so blunt.”

A small smile appeared on Hypnos’ face.

“Well, that’s a start! Maybe to make up for it you can have a drink with me now and then and we can talk like brothers!” Hypnos chuckled.

“Absolutely not.”

Hypnos let out a sad laugh. Thanatos stood up in his seat and almost left before he turned back.

“You know, Hypnos, I almost forgot to talk to you about what I came here to talk about in the first place,” he huffed.

Hypnos raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

“And what might that be?”

“About Zagreus. I was talking about how he speaks of you often on the field before you interrupted me with your ranting,” Thanatos explained.

“And how he sees me as an annoying little brother perhaps?” Hypnos questioned.

“Ah, you heard our little conversation. That explains how you knew about the dying repeatedly thing. I could tell he was lying as soon as he uttered those words from his mouth,” Thanatos affirmed, “By how he talks about you out there he doesn’t see you as family, Hypnos. I’m almost certain he only said that to try to hide it, but he’s a terrible liar.”

“You mean, he-”

“I’m not certain. Don’t take my word for it. You can ask him that yourself. And I can tell clear as day that you like him, too. You make it _incredibly_ obvious, at least to me, anyways. Though I think Zagreus is too dull to notice,” Thanatos clarified.

He gave a curt wave as he left the lounge.

“Get back to work Hypnos.”

And he was gone.

* * *

_“Come closer.”_

Hypnos ambled toward Zagreus. He had to look up at him a little to get a full look at his face due to their height difference. They were standing near the banks of the molten fires of Asphodel. The area was clear of any peering shades that could be watching.

“Are you not hot wearing that heavy coat?” Zagreus asked curiously.

“Well, now that you mention it, I am getting a little um… _toasty.”_

Zagreus laughed.

“You know, all this used to be beautiful meadows until it was flooded. I wonder what it looked like before that…?” he mused.

“Maybe a little like Elysium?” Hypnos speculated.

“Maybe. I heard there used to be flowers as far as the eye could see. Enormous trees creating shaded forests full of blue and violet lights that glowed in the dark. I hope one day it can be reformed to it’s former state,” Zagreus inquired.

“I hope so too,” Hypnos murmured.

They stood looking out across the lake of fire. An arm wrapped around Hypnos’ shoulder and Zagreus pulled him closer. Hypnos looked up at Zagreus.

“You have beautiful eyes,” he breathed.

He moved his mouth to Hypnos’ and placed his lips on his.

_“I love you.”_

Footsteps.

Hypnos awoke from his slumber in almost a panic as he heard someone coming closer. It was Zagreus. He watched as he shook the blood from the pool of like a wet dog as he trudged closer to him. Hypnos quickly summoned his scroll to see what utterly brutalized him this time.

“Wave maker, huh? You know, I’d, uh, _highly_ suggest not standing still when those guys attack you,” he quipped.

Zagreus smirked, “Oh really? I thought I was just supposed to stand there and take it. You just flipped my whole world upside down, mate.”

“My pleasure!”

Hypnos felt his hand come up and curl around his hair and he looked toward the ground.

“Uh, I… I wanted to talk to you… personally. Would you… meet me in my, uh room… please...?”

Zagreus look at him in surprise.

“Of course, mate,” Zagreus agreed.

And there it was. The talk was set in stone.

* * *

Hypnos sat on his bedside waiting for Zagreus. Few have actually stepped foot in his chambers. He liked to keep his room to himself. He tidied up his room (though there wasn’t much to tidy in the first place because though Hypnos is lazy, he preferred a clean place to call his own) and sat twiddling his thumbs in anticipation.

He turned his head as he heard a creak from the door. He nervously stepped into the room.

Zagreus looked around at the décor around him. A large bed with a crimson-quilted comforter and plush white pillows. In the corner nearest the door there was a large wardrobe full of trinkets and knick-knacks. In another corner two couches in the shape of large round red pillows that sat under a white canopy, a perfect place to drift off to sleep. The corner that really caught his eye was the one with all of the jars of nectar he’d ever given him lined up on a corner shelf, and the framed pottery of Asterius’ autograph. Around the room there were tons of vases, big and small, filled the brim with poppies. They obviously meant a lot to Hypnos.

Hypnos stood up to greet him, “Zag, uh, hey!”

“So, what was it you wanted to talk about, mate?” Zagreus asked.

Hypnos walked up next to him and immediately a hand was raised to start nervously messing with a curl.

“Oh, yeah… Um, that. I want to talk to you about, uhhh,” he felt his face go red even thinking about what he wanted to say next, “Damn it why does this have to be so hard?!”

“I feel that, mate,” Zagreus mumbled, and Hypnos snorted, “Really though, what’s on your mind?”

Hypnos stopped playing with his hair and looked right into Zagreus’ eyes.

His handsome red and green eyes.

_Stop that._

“Zagreus I… um… really like you. Like, really _really_ like you,” he confessed.

Zagreus stood stock-still in surprise at his bluntness.

“Hypnos…”

Hypnos took a deep breath before spilling out all of his thoughts, “I’ve been keeping these feelings to myself because I thought you didn’t like me back and.. uh… I thought you liked Than because you two always seem to talk when you can and, you know, have little squabbles on the field and such. And I heard you thought of me as a brother and I got scared because I THEN thought you saw me as family but I talked to Than about it and he said that you liked me…”

“He told you I _liked you?”_

Hypnos winced, “Okay, not _exactly_. He said he _thought_ that you liked me since he said you mention me a lot when you and him, uh, talk… and that he knew you were lying about the “little brother” thing.”

Zagreus’ face went red and he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, _“Blood and darkness,_ I can’t trust him with _anything.”_

He looked down at Hypnos, who was looking up at him intent and wide-eyed.

“Yes. Hypnos, I like you a lot too. No… I _love_ you, Hypnos, I really do. I just… didn’t know you felt the same either, mate. You’re really good at smiling and waving, you know that? I didn’t even pick up ANY idea that you thought the same of me,” he proclaimed.

A wide and goofy smile appeared on Hypnos’ face as he said that.

“What’s that smile for?” Zagreus asked.

“I’m just…. I’m just _really_ happy right now. M-may I kiss you?”

It came out so innocently.

Zagreus laughed, “Yes, absolutely.”

Hypnos stepped closer to Zagreus and felt his hands coming down to his waist. They stood a moment and looked at each other, and a small smile appeared on Zagreus’ face.

_“You have beautiful eyes.”_

It seemed so slow, but so quick. Zagreus leaned down and firmly planted a kiss on Hypnos’ lips. It was warm and comforting. It felt so natural and vivid. Like a dream he just hasn’t woken up from yet. And yet…. It was real.

Zagreus pulled away from Hypnos for a moment to take a hot breath.

Hypnos looked at him and smiled, “You know Zagreus, you often have been appearing in my dreams.”

“Oh really,” an expression of intrigue appeared on his face, “what about exactly?”

Hypnos placed a hand on Zagreus’ face and moved it down to his chest.

“Ah, I don’t know… just you kissing me deeply by the fiery rivers of Asphodel, or in my room fucking me hard, nothing special,” he purred.

“Nothing special, huh? Well I could definitely make those dreams come true right now if that would be _special_ to you, mate,” Zagreus exclaimed.

Hypnos chuckled, “That would be great, _mate.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. It's been a LONG time since I've written a fic. Yet here we are. I've found myself in a shipping hole with a really underrated ship. Ah goodness. Welp, I write for fun, and I'm open for any criticisms, ideas, or suggestions you got. Hit me. Hope you liked it BTW.


End file.
